


在林中

by woailafang



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woailafang/pseuds/woailafang
Summary: （梗来源于落叶狮子图，一切权利归拍摄者）
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: QuiObi Stories





	在林中

在林中  
  
为什么天空是紫色的？  
欧比旺在琢磨这个问题。天空不该是蓝色的吗？但天空的颜色从不出错，那也许是自己的眼睛出了错。他抬起手揉了揉脸，片刻后又举得更高了些，揉了揉眼睛。  
现在是蓝色的了。还有像拼图一样一块一块的红色和黄色的树冠。还有从树冠拼图里漏下的阳光。还有伴随着阳光吹过来的风。还有风声送过来的鸟叫。他在森林里，有点困，想要睡觉。  
“你好点了吗？我的徒弟。”他的师父奎刚，一头非常、非常、非常巨大的雄狮，将脑袋伸了过来，遮挡了他观察森林的视线。  
“我还好，师父。”欧比旺摇摇晃晃的坐起来，哦，他刚才是躺着的吗？他现在才意识到自己刚刚是躺着的：“你的大头挡住我的阳光了。”  
“我的大头？”雄狮从他身边退开，片刻后，他感觉自己被轻轻的推了推，这是要干嘛？对了，他应该站起来，一个好绝地武士不可以随便坐在地上。  
你看，他们的制服大部分都是白色的，随便坐在地上就会被弄脏，而弄脏之后……弄脏之后怎么着来着？那不重要，反正他现在已经好好的站住了。  
“你的大头还有你的鬃毛，你的大爪子和你的长尾巴。”欧比旺每说一样就伸手去摸一样，雄狮非常有耐心的让他摸了脑袋，捋了鬃毛和耳朵，摸了厚厚的前爪和上面的肉垫，但礼貌地躲开了摸尾巴的手。  
“我是狮子。”奎刚笑了起来，不知怎么着，他就是能用狮子的脸传达很多情绪，比如哈哈笑，这挺神奇的，所以欧比旺伸手去揪揪雄狮的胡子，就是那里在笑：“你是我见过最大的、最大的金色的狮子。”  
“是的我是。”狮子没计较他揪胡子的动作，转身向前走，挥动着长尾巴示意他跟上，末端也有一团金色的鬃毛，欧比旺立即迈开步子，然后他又躺在地上了。这不能怪他，他的腿太短了，脚趾头也不听使唤，就是容易摔跤，他才六岁，你不能要求六岁的小幼徒走路不摔跤，也不能要求他们摔跤之后不哭鼻子。  
奎刚又过来了，他的大头和金灿灿的鬃毛又遮住了阳光：“来，到我背上来。”欧比旺犹豫了一下，他想坐在地上哭一会儿，又想要师父背。这不难抉择，他立即用自己短短的手和脚爬到了雄狮背上。这里真好，狮子背上是温暖而蓬松的，金色的鬃毛触手可及，摸上去软软的，有点乱七八糟。狮子继续向前走，欧比旺现在的视野高了很多，他可以够得着自己之前够不着的树枝们了。  
树枝上有很多漂亮的花，蓝色和绿色的树叶上有很多红色和黄色的花。欧比旺努力伸长手臂，沿途挑选着最漂亮的花朵，通通揪下来，这是必要的，他有重要的工程要做。  
“你在干什么？”奎刚问他，肩胛在走动中一起一伏。  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯……”欧比旺回答，希望解释清楚了一切。实际上他挺忙的，他忙着替狮子梳理凌乱的鬃毛，奎刚的鬃毛都是金色的，这有点儿奇怪，成年雄狮的鬃毛不是会变黑吗？难道奎刚还是一头未成年的狮子吗？那他能长到多大？会像一座山那样大吗？  
“师父，你多大了？”欧比旺一边把梳理顺的鬃毛编成小辫子一边问。雄狮喷了喷气，反问他：“你觉得呢？”欧比旺停下了手上的工程，嘟着嘴想了一会儿，然后老实的回答：“我不知道，你还是金色的，金色的都是小狮子。”然后他意识到，一头小狮子可以收自己为徒吗，行还是不行？欧比旺开始紧张起来，他好像用了太大的劲拉扯鬃毛，奎刚摆了摆脑袋，一条小辫子从他手里溜走了。  
应该可以，既然他都当了我的师父，那想必是可以的。欧比旺安心的得出了结论，然后立即告诉奎刚：“我才六岁，你肯定比我大，这就够了。”  
“那我大你很多，六岁的欧比旺。”雄狮还在向前走，他们要到哪里去吗？不过没关系，奎刚背上温暖又安全。欧比旺打了一个长长的呵欠，他想睡觉了，但他手下的工程还没做完，加油。  
他找到了那条跑掉的小辫子，在另一边编出了同样的一条，然后又编了另外几条，把鬃毛归拢到一起，露出狮子圆圆的、毛茸茸的耳朵来。  
接着就是最重要的，他拿起准备好的一把小花，非常精准的插进辫子和鬃毛的空隙中，直到狮子头上缀满了星星点点的装饰品。完成了，虽然他没法看到正面的效果，但光从背面来看就已经很美了。奎刚值得这个，哦，他是最美的狮子，我好爱他。  
欧比旺累坏了，他垂下发酸的手臂，闭上眼睛开始睡觉，雄狮则不再前进，而是小心翼翼地把徒弟放下来，放到一片柔软的苔藓里，用爪子刨了许多落叶盖在小家伙身上，然后躺下，让徒弟枕在他厚实的爪子上，依偎着取暖，愉快的咕噜着。  
一段短短的旅程之后，森林又安静了。  
  
欧比旺醒过来。  
他感觉自己头有点晕，但并不难受。  
他脖子底下的东西动了，欧比旺立即坐起，环顾四周，想要弄清状况，片刻后，他意识到自己刚刚在睡觉，躺在一片苔藓凹地里，枕着奎刚的胳膊，身上盖着奎刚的和他自己的旅行斗篷。  
绝地大师也坐了起来，在甩有点发麻的手，揉搓着肩头。欧比旺立即被他的棕色的头发吸引住了目光，阳光下它被镶了一层金边，可奇怪的是，在平时发型的基础上，下方的披发被编出了几条松散的小辫子，插了许多朵半枯萎的小花，花朵围绕着绝地大师的脸，让他有种不真实的感觉，像是森林的一部分。  
怎么回事？欧比旺不自觉的搓了搓手指，然后愣住了，他的指尖还留着树汁的痕迹。  
他想起来了。  
别呀，别是我干的。  
奎刚已经在笑了。欧比旺被自己青一阵白一阵的脸色出卖了。  
“我在你眼中是狮子，是吗？徒弟，我有这么可怕？”奎刚凑近来，欧比旺则立即想起自己对奎刚又摸头发又摸耳朵又摸手，还想摸屁股的行为。  
“幻觉不能当真，师父。”欧比旺觉得自己的心脏在疯狂跳动，那头雄狮，金色的、美丽的雄狮。  
该死的，该死的，该死的。  
他觉得自己脸上红得发烧，死活不肯抬头。该死的星球，该死的迷幻蘑菇，该死的孢子，该死的什么都去闻的自己。  
“你还好吗？欧比旺。”奎刚摸了摸他的脸，又将手贴在他额上试了温度。蘑菇造成的轻微幻觉不至于影响健康，但欧比旺的脸实在红得不正常。  
“我无恙，师父。”欧比旺躲开了那只手，他不该、只是不该在这种情况下再获得更多的亲近，他已经越界了，二十三岁，不是六岁，不该再枕着某人的胳膊睡觉了。  
“那我们出发。”奎刚从地上站起来，将两件斗篷分开，披上了其中一件，将另一件轻轻搭在欧比旺肩上，拉他起来：“尽可能在天黑之前到达。”  
绝地武士们继续向着太阳落山的方向走，奎刚在前方开路，欧比旺踩着他的脚印跟在后方，森林里的落叶碎碎作响。  
“我不害怕狮子，师父。”一段很长的沉默之后，奎刚身后传来了低低的声音：“我喜欢狮子，他们是我见过最美的动物，我爱他们。”  
就像你。欧比旺明智的将这句话吞进了肚里。  
“我知道了。”奎刚停了下来，又重新开始赶路，夕阳将他棕色的头发笼上了一层火光，那些花朵就像火中跳动的焰芯一样。  
绝地大师一整个晚上都戴着那些枯萎的花朵，谁也没提将它们摘去的事情。


End file.
